


A Show

by dumbanduntalented



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dialogue, Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sexy, Sweet/Hot, Tumblr: phandomficfests, i guess, or hope, with a sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbanduntalented/pseuds/dumbanduntalented
Summary: Just a casual night for Dan and Phil in their loving home with a little bit of twist.





	A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I appreciate you reading my fic so much. I loved writing it although I am very tired now. It was worth it. Kind of I hope. I am a beginner writer so any feedback is worth gold to me. If you like my fic, check out my other fic haha. You can get in touch with me through my tumblr @fanpurple.  
> Thank you I love you,
> 
> fanpurple

“Now they know,” Phil points out.

“You need to accept me for who I am.”

“Just need to ride my tiger,” he teases gleefully.

“Don’t,” Dan warns him.

“I’m not saying anything.”

“Good.”

Phil makes strange tiger noises.

“No!”

Phil doubles over with laughter.

“For God’s sake.”

They slow dance in silence, their socked feet touching on the kitchen floor. It’s the best thing really. Nothing distracts them from one another. It’s in the way Phil’s clothes smell and in the way they cling to each other.

“I do wanna a show though,” Phil voices to Dan.

He raises his eye brows in return. Say what?

“Daaan,” Phil whines.

He sneaks a hand into Dan’s hair, pulling him closer.

“For me.” He gives him his well-practised puppy look.

It’s been so long since he has done a show for Phil. He used to do it every other night in the past but that was a million years ago. He recalls the excitement from having Phil’s attention fully to himself very well.

He has never considered himself to be a good dancer but that isn’t the point. The secret lays in suggestion and well, Dan masters that.

His cheeks burning, he lowers his gaze.

“You are so beautiful when you show off,” Phil encourages him and to both of their relief, starts showering Dan’s collar bone with wet kisses.

“You mean hot.”

“Right,” Dan sighs.

“We need to move,” he suggests sadly.

He is being kissed on the mouth and the weaker part of him wants to strip right here in the middle of the kitchen.

“Phil,” he says a little louder this time.

Phil plays deaf and lifts him up onto the kitchen counter, pinning him immediately to the cup board. Dan wants to protest but he is helpless. Breathing is difficult under these circumstances, not to say talking.

Then he remembers the last time.

He pushes against Phil, leaving the warmth of his body behind.

“You want to do it here? Fine, just know you’re the one wiping off the sweaty butt prints afterwards.”

“But you’re so irresistable.”

Dan rolls his eyes although his chest swells with fondness.

“Bedroom.”

Phil makes himself comfy on their bed - propped up on elbows, looking fabulous from where Dan is standing. Under his burning look, he is suddenly shy all over again.

It’s just been a while but if that isn’t only a confidence boost, he doesn’t know what is.

It’s rather lovely. He’s being watched and adored.

It’s no problem at all to smirk at Phil and play with the hem of his shirt simultaneously. It’s an old territory.

All those times he used to strip for Phil back then when he was still driven by the fear of Phil losing interest in him. All those times when he was constantly horny because of Phil.

They both remember that time well.

He slides his shirt off slowly. He works his shorts then, turning around and giving Phil the best view from every angle. He’s shaking but it’s nice - a tingling feeling in every cell of his body.

“Glamorous Dan,” Phil whispers.

Dan kind of hates him. It’s almost impossible not to call off everything and crawl into Phil’s lap. He is already missing the warmth like crazy.

He takes his discarded shirt off the floor and spins it around in his hand before throwing it across the room like a proper stripper.

It makes Phil smile.

He bends down to remove his socks and that’s when he hears the hitch in Phil’s breathing he’s been waiting for. It’s almost time.

He stretches - flexes his muscles. Rolls his head from side to side, still facing away. He presents his neck, his shoulders, his arms. It’s a great show. He knows. He is in love with this moment.

“Dan,” Phil whines like the needy little shit he is.

That’s when he decides to turn around and display his chest. He plays with his nipples and bites his lip while doing so.

It’s like a magnet for Phil’s eyes. Who would have thought?

Phil doesn’t know where to look. It’s too horrible. Keeping eye contact with Dan is the worst though.

“Get your ass here right now, Howell,” he groans and is absolutely frustrated with the lack of physical contact.

Dan straddles him and kisses him deep, showing just how much he has missed his taste with little licks and bites. It's sweeter than any sugary marshmallow Phil had in his mouth before.


End file.
